1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
In the past, a projector, which has formed an optical image by modulating a light beam emitted from a light source in accordance with image information and projected the optical image as an enlarged image, has been known (see for example, JP-A-2003-215711).
The projector is provided with a ventilation duct unit (a ventilation device) for discharging hot air heated by the light source device operating in a high temperature to the outside of the projector for enhancing cooling efficiency of the light source device.
The ventilation device is provided with an axial fan disposed adjacent to the light source device and for drawing and discharging the air around the light source device and a ventilation duct for leading the air discharged by the axial fan to an air outlet provided to an exterior case (an exterior chassis), and is configured to form a substantially straight air flow channel from the axial fan to the air outlet. It should be noted here that the air outlet for discharging the air in the ventilation duct is provided with a louver composed of a plurality of louver boards each inclined at a predetermined angle to lead the exhaust stream in a direction deflected from a projection direction of a projection optical device. And, the louver prevents the light from leaking outside the projector via the air outlet, and at the same time, prevents fluctuation in a projected image caused by the exhaust stream.
However, since the ventilation device described in JP-A-2003-215711 is configured to have the substantially straight air flow channel from the axial fan to the air outlet, the sound generated from the axial fan while the axial fan is in operation is apt to leak outside the projector via the ventilation duct and the air outlet, thus making it difficult to assure silentness of the projector.
Further, it is necessary to provide the louver to the ventilation duct for blocking the leakage light (the light leaking via the air outlet) to the outside of the exterior chassis or preventing the fluctuation on the projected image caused by the exhaust stream, thus the shape of the ventilation duct is made more complicated, and manufacturing of the ventilation duct is apt to become difficult.
Therefore, a structure capable of assuring the silentness of the projector, blocking the leakage light to the outside of the exterior chassis without making the shape of the ventilation duct more complicated, and preventing the fluctuation on the projected image caused by the exhaust stream is demanded.